glitch
by authour2020
Summary: For Demi lifes a routine, you wake up, go to the pool, go to Norberts and go to sleep...but once an incredible fact pops up her whole life is no routine its a habbit! With myths and power, with dreams and love follow her on a journey that will last a life


Glitch

A novel by Ryan Cassady

Contents

Preference

The beginning

Fact

Saved

One kiss: Demi's story that day

The note: Melissa's story that day

Meeting new: Betsey's story that day

My family's history: Ivy's story that day

C.o.p.s: Kyle's story that day

The Idea

Mall Madness

The Plan

The hike part 1

The hike part 2

The first moon

Flurainadoemadona

Powered back

Meeting Larraine

Penny's Destination

Next

The fight

Model's

The final bow

Curtain call

Sour

The end

Preface

My heart thumped my eyes watered I could barely see, I was in much more pain then anyone on earth has experienced! Suddenly I wished I was dead, because the pain was as bad as dying! I took a deep breath and I suddenly realized that I was not in my bed I was in my oversized bathroom taking a shower! My eyes suddenly returned to their full viewing and the pain seemed like it was never there.

I exhaled and moved on in my everyday life, like usual I went for breakfast at Norbert's inn. You see my dad owns the restrouant and my mother owns the hotel so I live there with my other twin brother and a younger sister. Life is decent with living in a hotel, room service and a pool everyday!

I almost feel like I'm a celebrity who owns a multi million suit in the most amazing hotel in LA. Life's not that for me, I'm actually in Belleville, Illinois to be exact! We get a ton of visitors because of the loads of German history behind this town, but with gas prices so high business in Belleville is very slow!

I adore every part of summer, soak in the vitamin D everyday and usually get some running in and like I said I go to the pool every day. I wouldn't call myself a stick, but according to some boy's I'm thin. I call myself tons of names since my mother named me Dementia. Usually Demi though...

This day I wanted a grape sized orange, it was impossible until my dad invented it in California country! My waiter told me today I remember when you were running through all the halls and even rang doorbells on them when you were only four. I usually get that from the older waiters but I usually just remind them I'm 16 and I'm not that little girl anymore.

I got my Lemonade in an instant and I got my grape, and then I ordered one pancake and a cookie. I knew today was work out day so I oversized my meal. Once I took a bite of my dad's secret pancake recipe and it filled my face with delight!

After breakfast at Norbert's, I went to go see my dad. I hugged him he hugged me and the usual I love you talk. I didn't feel in the mood to go swing by the market and pick up some groceries, so I left the talk right before he mentioned anything about the groceries. I went up to my room and went on aim, and as normal no one was on, like usual, all out on vacation!

Chapter 1

The beginning

It was six in the morning time for me to wake I went to the shower without noticing how dark my modern room was. The computer on the left and the TV on the right, everything seemed so placed. I got in my bathroom and took of my cloths and put my big toe in the shower to see if the water was just right. I then took my other foot and paced myself in the very nice shower.

As usual my eyes burned, I don't know why, but they always do that. I have amazing eye's the doctor always rejects any fluid that would cause it and every now and then we go to another doctor and he says they look perfect.

My eyes got watery and then my eyes felt on fire, I washed my hair really fast and then zoomed out of the fine shower.

As I got out I looked like I was crying my eyes swollen and my green eyes now seemed red, weirdest thing ever. I stroked my blonde curly hair and put some gel in that is like conditioner because I usually don't have time to apply it in the shower, because my eyes would die if I stayed in that long!

I stood there as my eyes changed back and the pain felt so empty and I actually felt fine. I crossed my fingers it

Would be a great day with no more burning. I continued slowly, hoping for a sign saying what I should do today, I looked and looked until I found something. Something that read loud in my brain, I saw the sign by looking and my pillow which read shopping is life. I wanted very bad to get out of this so called home. I put on my bathing suit and laid out the cloths I would wear to the mall after my daily swim.

I went to get my goggles in my swim stuff bag, but surprised to see not only my goggles in there but a brand new side kick 3! I screamed I was so happy, since I found out there was a side kick I had to get it. I now have the whole series I was so happy.

I went down to the pool and swam 20 laps of breast stroke and front crawl, I finally manage to do a 100 of butterfly to, so I swam a lot today, off course with goggles. I got out of the pool confident and screamed when my dad saw me with my phone drying off in the steam center. He gave me a hug and said you have to do grocery shopping today. My plans were canceled because not only did I have to go to that I had to go to a new doctor for my eyes.

I prayed mom or dad wouldn't come with me to the doctor because I don't want to always see them depressed and disappointed again! I told my dad I would go alone and he agreed. I asked him "Dad do you ever not love me." He replied "only when you ask for things over a 1000!" we both shared a laugh; I tugged on his arm and kept saying "Thanks a ton!" He smiled briefly and flew to the door; I followed and went to my room. I put the key in the door, I smiled when I saw my room I was just so positive. I took a break and went on my bed still in my bathing suit and looked at my new sidekick. I took a breath after I added every single contact I had on my old phone onto my new one!

I took off my swim suit and put on my cloths I had on my bed, I took my phone, key, purse, credit card, food list, papers for doctor, and some pure cash! I took the convertible and headed to the market feeling on top of the world! I put on 24.2 and laid back and enjoyed this summery day. When I was on the high way I heard my favorite song and I couldn't resist, but to sing along to it.

Some drivers honked when they heard the song because it was not for children. I took my cell at a red light and called Lynn. She had nothing to say but her and her boyfriend broke up and I wanted nothing to do with that because I am a friend with her boyfriend. I hung up when she mentioned how awful he was to her, I disagreed! I took advantage of the weather and put my new installed sunlight adductors on to my car and now I was totally shaded it felt amazing I stopped at a red-light and realized I was doing something wrong but I didn't know what I heard a cop and then I knew I was busted! I pulled over with a mock on my overflowed make up face. I looked in the review mirror to see he wasn't getting out of his car.

I took a deep breath, and unlocked my car. He soon saw me get out, so he got out. I stopped about 4 feet away from his car; he stared at me with an optimistic stare. He then got a pen and paper. That's when I knew I was over the speed limit.

"I'm Officer Kern and I just need to see your driver's license and I'm done!" he said, I stared blankly; I then choked out "don't you need to collect money and give me a ticket?" He paused, and flew back in his car and sped out of the street as quick as possible... My mind was supper confused, either this was all a dream, or I did something to that officer that freaked him out!

My phone had one message on it and for a second I thought it was all in my mind. My dad told me that he just got off with the doctor and said that you did not come. When he said this I almost passed out, I was scared. It was a feeling know one could bear. When I got back in my car it was 6:00, when I got out of my car it was only 5:00. I definitely passed out.

I then called my dad back, I explained how I passed out and how the officer was all crazy, and told him I wanted to go home, and I didn't want to drive back and I wanted to go to the doctor. He then said "Honey I'm so sorry, I scheduled another appointment at 6:30 and it's already 6:15 I don't think you're going to make it!" without any motion I flicked the top of my phone down and started driving.

It was pretty scary, it wasn't dark yet but the light blue sky was fading into a dark maroon. I was almost there when something hit me, why did the officer stop me? I wasn't speeding; I wasn't doing anything, and today was one weird day! I was there and I was ready. It was 6:28 and I was rushing to the main entrance.

I opened the door and slammed the door on a teen coming out of the office, he had a bloody nose and it would be evil if I didn't help him even if it meant losing my appointment. He stood at me with an aggressive grin on his face, I had to laugh it was so funny. He smiled when he saw my smile, I laughed to when I saw his, it was weird and aqward but cute and nice.

I noticed I didn't say sorry I then said "I'm so sorry I'm in a". "I know, go ill wait and put some ice on it." With that message clear I ran through another pair of doors, rushed to the white stairs and got to the office one minute late. "Can I help you?" said the lady at the desk, she had brown hair with a barrette pulling her bangs back, it look like she was twenty but with her bangs back I could be wrong.

She looked annoyed and fascinated with me. What was so interesting about me today? I then said "I have an appointment for Dr. Marten. She looked at me skeptical and then said "Right away can I have your info forms?" I then realized I had forgotten them in the purse which was in my car. "Shoot!" I said with a loud touch to it. She looked at me with scared eye. She then said "If you forgot them I can't let you see him." I screamed. I turned back to go get them when I heard his voice. Dr. Martens voice. "What's all the screaming out here for?"

I looked back and then the brunette screamed, Dr. Martin looked appalled to see me though. "Now look at this she did end up coming, nice to see you again little Demi now big Demi!" I was happy to see his big brown eyes staring into my messed up face. I thought I was going to

get a new doctor though? I was wondering why she screamed, she didn't say anything after though. She almost looked jealous in a strange way. He took my hand and said "follow me". I took it and said "Will this be long?" He soon replied "if you want it to be then yes."

I've had this doctor forever and didn't know he worked at this one I never been to. Then again he does look for the best salary. We went into the brightly themed doctors room and I stared at the colors, it was funny it felt weird it was like when I was little looking at pictures; it was like thirst to my eyes it felt good.

He woke me from my daze and I gave him a look, he laughed and I started to giggle, he knew I always looked everywhere bright, and that right there was a smile I only saw in scrap books.

Chapter 2

Fact

I looked at him bright eyed he looked back with a ravishing look. I stood there for a while to take my place back in the world. With not a clue what I was doing here I placed a solemn grim on my face and said "so what are we going to do". He then said "well last time I looked at your eyes they were pretty and amazing a glare no one could forget.

I stood there and realized now we were at the doctor's office and my eyes were with me. I then said interrupting him "Wait, you can't do anything to me I don't have my forms, and if you hurt me we can't sue!" he looked at me with a glare and then realized that I really thought that he might hurt me.

He took a step back and continued, for a second I thought I was going to throw up. "I am here to just look at your eyes I'm not going to perform Sergey! Now if you could sit on that chair that would be wonderful!" I stood there empty handed thinking any self defense that could work in the future, or now!

I took a step forward and then back and I was trying to make a hard core decision. I decided to run to the

Bathroom in a split second. I ran out the door as fast as possible trying not to look back to see him running after me. I got in and there was only one stall, and it was occupied, I knocked on the door as dignifying as possible.

The lady in the door asked in a sad voice "come in". It sounded weird, I got in the stall to see the brunette in there with the barrette out, she looked my age.

"Hi, why are you in here?" I said she replied "Because I lost my fricken job, I hate this place, I just hate it!" "Then why do you work here?" I continued "because I have know where to go!", "huh?" I said "don't you have a home? "NO!", "I live here you see my dad is a doctor here!" "Really?" I said. "Yeah, and once I got fired he kicked me out of his house, with me empty handed!", "I hate him and I have know where to go, I'm going to start asking for money, or if I have to…."

"That's the last thing you should do, hi my name is Demi, my dad owns a hotel and I think he will be happy to hire you, and if we become very close you could sleep over all the time!" "You mean that?" she said, I looked bear, not pretty, not anything. "Yeah, here come with me and how old are you?" "Oh don't worry I'm probably your age I'm 15!"

She said... "Same here, this is sweet let's get out of this death trap!" "Yeah" she agreed. I took her hand and escorted her out the bathroom stall. We got out with a grin on are faces, then it turned into a frown when we saw Dr. Martin waiting for me."

"Are you okay Ms. Late? And you Melissa get back to work!". "For your information I don't work here anymore!" Melissa said. "Wait your name is Melissa I love that name!" I said, "Its great isn't it" she said "and I just think dementia is the most beautiful name ever!" "Wait how you knew my name was Dementia?", "I don't know, I just thought it was!"

"girls, press puase, are you going to get your check up Demi?". "I guess.", "okay come with me". We went back to the room on the way there I was thinking how different this would be if I came with my parents! I would never of met Melissa. We got in the room and I told him I was sorry and that I had to throw up, which of course was a lie, but he didn't see through it so I was alright.

"So I see you have met Melissa!", "yeah, she seems really nice!" "Yeah, she always did look so positive until..." he continued, "Until she got banded". "So that was true she doesn't work here anymore?", "I guess not, I think…I don't know, so what were you thinking?" "Well, it is kind of weird but she says every time she steps into a shower her eyes burn of outstanding pain, she says her eyes are weird and bad but whenever I look at them there perfect!" "Wait, that's my problem!" I said with a great roar. "It is, oh yeah, how strange, and I still can't find a cure, but I have some info!" "Really? What!", "Well your eyes have flexes that change different color depending on your mood, that's why you eyes changes colors!" "Oh my your right, wait my eyes change colors?", "Yeah, same with Melissa it is said that only four people in the world can and there all located somewhere close to one another!" he said.

"How did you come up with this, or wait how do you know any of this?" I bounced back. "Well I looked

Everywhere for the information, see once I met Melissa her eyes were like rainbow flames. It was beautiful, one day she got a doctor's report that she had drawn the wrong person's blood, and her eyes turned solemn red, it was very scary yet amusing!". "Wow, that's why she screamed when I looked back to see you, my eyes were flaming red! My scream probably triggered it!" I said. "Yep, let me take a peek at your eyes. Ahh yes same as Melissa, but not as colorful, more groundish colors and dark shades of usual light colors, interesting!"

"Thank you Doctor so much, I will mail your check soon I promise but I have to go." At that moment something got remembered the boy with the bloody nose it's been an hour and a half at least. I had to go. I rushed out of the room so quick that I didn't have any time to say good bye, I raced down the white stairs and the fact was I was happy as hell isn't. I ran down the stairs like it was the stairs to heaven.

I ran through the hall all the way to the double door, soon I ran through the exit doors, and there he was on his car his features amazing in the wind outside, the red texturing hair almost seemed irresistible to kiss, he looked tan, tanner then Melissa was. He looked hot, very fractionized, but the blood was gone from the nose. He waved and I smiled and ran towards him. "Hey, I'm so sorry, is your nose alright?" I asked my hair now rewinding in the wind my hair almost looked like a yellow tornado. "I'm fine, don't worry I took care of it, so any news?"

"No" I lied. "Really, cause I kind of heard the whole thing!" "Stalker, I can't believe you!" "Owe my nose!", "can I help you…., you're good!"... "Actually you can if you tell me your age!", "15!"I said "shoot, one sec". I raced to the door trying to go get Melissa just realizing I left her in the building.

I ran through the front door and raced in to see her right there "you know forgetting me is a crime!" she said "ha –ha let's go! I said sarcastically. "Who's the boy?" she said taunting me. "You fricken people really got to stop stalking me!"; "What ever I'm tired let's go!" We went through the double doors and then towards the exit when she said "Frick I forgot something wait here or go talk to that hot guy outside!" "I really want to leave, be fast!", "I will!" she raced out saying.

I went outside the doors it was very late now it was probably eight. I ran outside for some company to see know one there but a phone that said IVYS CELL NUMBER. I was happy I might have some love in the horizon. I quickly took out my cell and put the number in feeling content. The doors shut and I knew she was going to scare me and then she said "BOO!" I screamed.

"Fric it sticks you guys got to learn me better I am so scared easily." "Oh my God that was Fricken hilarious. Where's the boy did you flick him off when you ran in here?", "I don't know, all I know is that he gave me his cell phone number!" "Gosh that makes perfect sense, oh hi stranger want my cell number, sure!" she was trying to interpret us, but that's not how it went. "Girl, if you want

Your own room someday at my families hotel start behaving like a friend" I tried to sound like her but it was worse than how she did me and him.

"Oh gosh I forgot one more thing…"she said, "Know you didn't let's go!". "Fine!" she said. We raced to the car it was crazy how funny Melissa is I said to myself. I was a little afraid that if Ivy found Melissa first I would be so UN happy.

I took my step in the car to see that Melissa was sitting on all my papers I had for the doctor I took a sigh and stepped on it, I turned on radio Disney on for a joke and she sang along with the songs, it was so funny, it was like an Americas home funniest video tape for teens I never saw.

I never felt this way in a day of my life, I meet the most cutest boy ever, I found an amazing friend, and I find out about my eyes, and now I feel like I'm always being watched, not by Ivy or Melissa but by that strange officer.

Chapter 3

Saved

"So" she said with a strange feeling of guilt. "So…what?" I continued trying to be as responsible as possible. "Oh nothing I was just trying to come up with discussion she said. I put a grin on my face and giggled in my head. "What!" she said. I was confused "Pardon?", "Well your giggling why?" I wasn't giggling out loud or was I, I really just wanted to get home and show Melissa my house hotel, and she would think it's awesome!

"Guess what I heard" she said with an optimistic glare on the street ahead. "What?" I said trying not to be sarcastic. "Well I heard me and you have the same problem, is that true?" she said. I looked ahead where she was looking and said "yeah, but it's strange you and I are the only people who they've found who's had it!" "Strange, isn't it?

I strangled out a glance to the window I saw nothing but some street lights and some houses. "Are you sure you know where you're going in the dark?" "Yeah, it's freaky though, everything's dark and creepy.", "Rarrrr" she chocked out. I screamed and took a grasp of air. "You freak me out; sometimes I wish you would understand my pain!" I managed to say with some deep breaths.

"So tell me a little more about your family!" she said with a proud grim. "I opened my mouth to talk and then I shut, "Well you see my brother Kendall he's in his second year of college and my sister Gavril is off studding the Peace Corps. My mom's parents owned the hotel and now I'm supposed to take over. My parents said that Gavril will help at the restrount and Kendall will try to manage something, but we know he's going to be living life, it all kind of down poured on me!" I said with a frown on the whole time. "Rough!" she said with a glare at the street.

"Tell me about yours!" I said. "Well, I grew up in a town in Iowa named Grinnell. It was a peaceful town until a famine in our family broke. My brother Alec went to Grinnell College so he wasn't in the famine! My sister Penny was arrested for being armed in an air port and she still is in, and my twin sisters, Lunsford, and Becky are in a nursery home somewhere in Brooklyn. I was the only daughter left of my dad and so me and him moved to here Belleville and I absolutely hate it here! I miss Grinnell so much!" she said and broke a tear.

"What a sad story, well now you have met me and I hope you like my soon to be hotel!" I broke that sentence with puff. She started to giggle and then we both broke into a chorus of laughter. She swore someday she would be a president someday, and then we started to giggle again, I thought to myself that I might of have changed her life if so I hope I did it would be an honor to be a friend of a person who thought of killing herself. I looked ahead of the street and saw trouble. Drunks out on a lawn probley not one of theirs. I could hear them laughing on something ridicules, we were about to drive by them when one got up and said "Come here sugars, don't you have curfew!" I looked at him with a pout, and then he ran into the street and jumped into our car. Melissa and I were screaming so hard and then he punched Melissa. Melissa punched him in grail. He had a bad moment and then I pushed him out of the car, you could see he was in pain. We stopped the car and I said "Oh my god, Oh my god, what should we do! I'm calling nine one- one, I am and you can't stop me.

"You know you should of kept going!" one of the four guys said in front of our car!" I know if we ran them over they could sue us. "AHHH" I screamed, hoping a neighbor might hear. Melissa got out and started punching, I could hear her crying so I had to help I put the keys in my secret hiding place and got out of the car. Melissa was lying on the gravel with a bloody ear and nose. I screamed. I kicked and scratched and tried to bite but they were no match for me. I managed to knock one out and then managed to bite the blood out of another and I cracked one guy's eye with a rock, it wasn't hard at all considering they were all drunk.

Melissa was hurt she was bleeding everywhere. I punched the last guy but he was huge he knocked me to the grown and pulled my hair, and tried to body parts, but before he got to the main ones I punched is eye and half of his nose, he kind of got knocked out but not from me, he push me down when I tried to punch him in the heart and I was all bloody now. I screamed and cried both me and Melissa were on the ground and were going to die. Right when he was going to touch my hero saved me. Ivy stuck his palm in his eye lid and shook him to the ground, his hair waving like a tropical storm.

I kept screaming and a neighbor finally turned on a light, and called nine one- one the last guy didn't even notice. And Ivy kicked him and the guy scratch Ivy's back. And finally the police came. The police had to shoot the guy it was the scariest thing in my life. It was a big bullet boom, then shot in the eye, and then the thigh. It was almost as bad as seeing a ghost. I screamed. They had to call an ambulance for Melissa and I and my dad was coming my taxi to get my car.

I found out in the hospital that I was perfectly fine, but I had damaged my left arm and it would be very, very sore and my left ear would be hard hearing off of, but that's all I had on the other hand. Melissa broke her toe and managed to get knocked out and she was all bruised up. It was not a good day for us. In about a day we both got out, and we returned to the hotel.

I showed her around. I showed her Norbert's and we had dinner there I showed her my room, which like I planned she would like, we stayed up and watched a chick flick and laughed so much my head hurt really bad I could hear it. With each of us having a bad day which we could never ever forget. It would definitely be a day I shouldn't forget. I remembered I haven't called Ivy yet to thank him for saving me. I dialed his number as fast as I could because I was tired and I was just dying to dream. He said Hello and that's when I heard. When he was fighting he broke his leg and gut because of this he had to stay in the hospital for four weeks, which is a month.

When he said "I want you to come here in the morning I want to know you, I want to see your smile, my names Ivy, I'm 18 and I want to know you. I want to hear you laugh, I think I love you.

I gagged at the thought, I loved him to, but it doesn't seem like a 16 year old should be going out beside the most handsome guy ever.

"Well, I'm not pretty I'm not the kind of girl who has what It takes to me a boy with such flair. I love you, and I'm attracted to you but." I said with a point. "You're as pretty as any holly wood star could be. If you come we can exchange each other I want to know about you!". "I want to know about you to!" I said now kind of excepting the point.

Ivy was after all the cutest boy ever with the reddish-brownish hair, and the glossy brown eyes, could never match the kind I have. Even though there almost historic.

I told him I would meet him tomorrow with Melissa and I told him I had a present for him.

He didn't want to accept it but I had to get him one, he saved my whole entire life. He then explained that in the future he would get me a present. And then I explained why I would decline that offer, he had saved my life and now he was giving me a present for almost killing himself.

He said I had a good point but it would fail. I predicted that to happen. I said I would meet him tomorrow afternoon, and then I hung up, I ended the night with a grin, I blew my nose, brushed my teeth, got some Tylenol pm and went to bed!

Chapter 4

One kiss-

Demi's story that day

I looked at my alarm clock; it was thirty minutes before my time I usually wake up. I looked at Melissa on my couch with a priceless smile on. Was I giving her a treat meant she never had? I shared a grin and took one of my magazines and stared at the cover. And there he was my super hero. Kyle Bisector his face lit up the whole world, he looked sad, not with the smile he usually had.

Melissa rolled over and I thought she was up so I said "Melissa, Mimi, you up?" "What, I did go, I did! Wait where am I?!?!" "Your in my hotel room Melissa, it's me Demi!". "OH HEY!" She yelled. "SHH!", "Sorry, hey what's up, can I go swimming this morning with you?" "How did you know I went swimming every morning?" "I don't know lucky guess, I guess!" she said proud of herself. "Well let's get up I guess!" "I let her borrow some cloths and we laid them out. I got undressed first and I got in the shower, I screamed, and then got out put in the gel conditioner, dried my hair, combed it and went out.

She got undressed second and got in the shower, she screamed, and then got out put in the gel conditioner, dried her hair, combed it and went out. We got dressed and then went to the elevator to go to the pool. We talked all the way to the pool about Ivy. How strange and mysterious he was, and how beautiful his hair and body was. We took a breath and got out of the elevator shaft.

We took some stairs down, went through the lobby, went pass Norbert's and through some doors. We finally were there. When I forgot my pool stuff bag. She screamed of the idea swimming without goggles, so before I could ask her to get it, she was already going to get it. I screamed a thank you she replied but it was too messy to understand.

I put one toe in the water and duck my who body in besides my head. It was cooler today than usual. Some maids came in the double doors that lead to the pool but not Melissa. Finally she arrived with the swim stuff bag and a pair of goggles that were obviously from the gift store. Without any information she leaped into the water with great enjoy meant. I screamed sarcastically. She laughed and sniffled, it was pretty sure that she got water up her nose.

I did my usual while she lay in a float boat it was pretty weird having someone you liked at your hotel using your stuff, it was kind of pain if you get it. I laughed when I finished. And laughed to hear her singing some un familiar show tunes. She cried when she was done as a joke, I thought it was for real so I deepened into sorrow to. She then couldn't hold it and road aloud laugh.

I said it wasn't funny but very realistic, she laughed again and said lets go. We did the same routine again, but stopped at Norbert's for a meal. On the way to our table we joked at how are behavior was and how empathetic her crying actually was. She tried to laugh at how bad my stoked were but that wasn't real. My strokes are my life. Ever since I was really little my mother would say how well they were. I took a breath and told her what to order.

She was fascinated by the grape. And thought the lemonade was great. I sipped my lemonade inch by inch. We both ordered the omelet. "So, how's your boyfriend?" I stared at her and took a little gag, I forgot about going to see him. "Well, were going to the hospital to see him, during the fight he broke his leg and gut, its gunna take a while to heal so I thought we might drop by. Well of course I am you have to work!

"WHAT! You got me a job!" she said, "Yeah with a little experience I could get you anything, but your first job Is gift store clerk, if you do good on that job will promote you to cleaning lady if you do good on that one, will promote you to waitress at Norbert's, and last but not least your final job with be check in and checkout register girl!". "I love you, so what are my shifts?" "Well you start at 12:00 and end at 4:00 and then start again at 6:00 and end at 10:00. Its hard shifts but you will be fine!"

"Oh okay!" right at that moment the omelets came and another grape for Melissa. We chatted while we ate trying to finish fast it was about 11:00 am and Melissa had to get to her job fast. We finished soon after 11:20 and we rushed to my room. I put the key in and went in. We ran in I going to the left hand of the room to get my stuff and she was already in the bathroom throwing things off.

I got on my new cloths and primped, she brushed her teeth and then I did. "This is hard work!" she said. "I know!" I said with an unhappy grin. We got out at about 11:53 and we both raced down the stairs instead of the elevator. She turned left to the gift store and I turned right to the parking garage, we exchanged byes and hustled to are right destinations.

I got to my car to see it perfectly fixed up; they were no more dents and scratches on it. I got in and picked up my cell, I started the car and backed out. I dialed Ivy's number as fast as possible. He didn't answer. I left a message saying

Hey dude its Demi

DON'T worry I'm coming

Melissa is at her first day of work so she can't come, um,

I'll see you soon bye!

I hung up and put my cell in the secret compartment

And I started the engine, I wished Melissa was here. When I got out I realized it was raining. I put up the top of my convertible and realized nothing was ruined. Just a little wet on the leather. I stared out on the open streets, it was different then two days ago, I wasn't scared, it was now more comfortable being stuck in traffic then it was 7 days ago!

I looked out my side window and saw his face. It was the mysterious cop. He was on the side of the road eating a sandwich in the rain it was weird how still he looked. I could see more of his features when he was still. He had a thick black head of hair, it didn't move in the wind like Ivy's his smile was gorgeous and it looked like he could be a model for a teen cloths store.. When I looked at his eyes they were deep blue sea, way darker then my sky blue. Now his black hair went down to his eye brows so I couldn't really see them. Both him and Ivy were gorgeous but he had a glare that was not meant for me.

I stepped the pedal when I realized it was a green light. I saw some birds on the road probably confused about the weather how sunny it was the last few weeks and now rain. It was difficult understanding it. On the left window was a picture of Kyle Bisector with his face nothing in comprehended of Ivy and the strange cop. He was the gorgeous of the gorgeous. Next to him on the sign of his former girlfriend Bema Mina who broke up with him last weekend over some flirt he had with his new girlfriend Kendra Farrell.

I was almost there with my head bobbing to a song which was playing on the radio, I was singing a lot, when I realized, that I was in the parking lot, I parked my car in the closest spot possible. I stayed in my spot for a minute and then I got out of my car and swayed with the wind. For a minute I thought I was going to topple with the wind. I stood there trying to enhance my balance until I fell, I was bleeding, but it was nothing compared to the blood I had two days ago. It was lighter, thinner, and more band aid ish.

I took a step and I went into St. Elizabeth hospital. I asked the lady at the desk if I could see Ivy Dandier. She said sure and escorted me to his room. I knocked heavily he said come in so I went it. "Hi!" I said! "Did you bring my present, I know you didn't!" "Shoot! I'm sorry!", "its fine, I didn't want one like I said!" he smiled an approving smile. He got up from his bed and said "I find you very attractive today!" I blushed, and I before I knew it he kissed me on the lip. It was a long kiss. I kissed back with flare, It was special it was my first kiss!

"I love you", he said with a grin after the kiss.

I could say nothing, I was appalled. I knew this was over a 1,000 with my dad!

Chapter 5  
Larraine

Melissa's story that day

See you later Demi said racing the other direction from me; I didn't respond I had to get to work! I ran through some doors, and then through some open hallways. Finally I reached the gift store doors; I ran through them with great power and ran in saying "IM HERE!" "Ah nice to see you, Melissa, my name is Mr. Late, Demi's dad. So how do you like my hotel? Gorgeous isn't it!". "Absolutely sir, I loved the orange sized grape it was fantastic!" I said with some positive effort... "I'm glad your liking it here and I am so sorry about you father, not everyone has a bond like me and Demi!" he said a little greedy.

"Oh so she's told you about Ivy I'm guessing?" I said with some madness to it because I knew she didn't tell him! "Who is ivy, a waiter with bad service?", "No sir, it's her boyfriend." I said sounding innocent. "That's impossible if she had a boyfriend, she would tell me!" he said with a sudden anger tone and appalled mixed together. "Oh then if you haven't heard about him you wouldn't know that he kissed her and she kissed back, I mean what father would." I said within a humorous way. He stormed out of there as angry as ever.

The store was almost opening time and I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I went to the desk and there was a note on it saying

Dear future store clerk,

My name is Larraine and I retired from this job to move on in life, the cash register is working in perfect condition so don't mess around with it I will tell you how to work it. The red button on the left hand side is to open the money slot, the blue one is to delete. The numbers are there for you to add in the money percentage, it's totally easy once you get around with it.

Here is the Monday schedule

Once you open a chubby kid named Kyle comes in the store and greets you, say I've talked to Larraine and I know everything, he will automatically run out of the store, BTW he usually steels candy, so don't let him trick you. Business is very slow on Monday but be prepared at 6:00 p.m for all the business all the old men coming home from work. That goes for everyday actually!

Here is Tuesday's schedule.

Tuesday is a BUSY day, trust me. The first costumer I usually got was Betsey, she's a nice old lady who helps put up the news papers on the rack, and she usually buys a magazine or book depending on what she got last time. Then after Betsey come Prickle she is the most annoying girl EVER, she likes to put all the candy on the rack but usually ends up putting them in her stomach, trust her only when she's in a bad mood! She stays for a little and usually gets some mints for her mom, and sometimes her dad, remind her they like "peppermint" she sometimes gets mixed up. Charlie visits after he kind of likes the young store clerks like me so if you're young he's a nice guy, but always gets involved with your life! Charlie gets a news paper and leaves, he's usually really fast! Next before all the grown men is Sal, she's an uptight old women, she's nice and usually buys a lot but since she visits a lot if something is out of place she will constantly yell at you!

Then the grown men come.

It's closed on Wednesday.

Thursday it's DEAD.

The only costumer that comes is Rob he's a grown man and stinks up the store, with BO, be aware send him out if he starts asking constant questions! Seriously once he's saying stuff he doesn't stop I've had to call security way to many times just yell at him and he'll get out.

Once again the grow men attack you!

Friday. Let's see, well Betsey comes again and same with Prickle that's it, Prickle is better today she usually comes in and out that's basically it, but if she's in a bad mood, shell ask to do the candy just say no and she will go out she's nice on Fridays I don't know why though, then the angry mob comes to get the newspaper after work, after they come its dead so just ask Mr. Late if you could leave after 7 on certain days. The on Saturday you're closed and Sunday you're closed. So that's all, I hope you have a good time working here, I left when I was 20, and started when I was only 16, I worked here for a good 4 years, and now I'm pursuing my dream career as an actress. I hope I get to meet you someday!

Your helper,

Larraine

I stared at the sheet of paper, her handwriting was some right good, and her writing was better, today was Tuesday the busy day! The clock said 12:05 and yet know one came in. Usually she said loads of people came in it was weird.

I stood there for almost an hour and got aggravated it was somewhat weird that no one showed up. I looked at the clock again not a minute had passed. A costumer came in and looked astonished and said "Where's Larraine?" the costumer looked appalled and her hair was out of control she looked about my age. She glared at me for a moment, and said "Why I'm sorry I'm acting this way you see me and Larraine are friends and…" before she could say anymore I said "Hi I'm Melissa, I am the new clerk, Larraine retired, she wishes everyone she met the best of luck though.". "That's too bad, I'm not saying anything bad about you honey but I'm going to miss her very much!" she said shedding a tear.

"Well I'm going to be good to, say Larraine said you do good putting the newspapers away, is that true?" I said with a little assuring tone, she then smiled and said "you remind me so much of her, she looked almost exactly like you!'. "Aw that's so sweet!" I said with a sudden burst of happiness. "That's nice dear, now where are the new newspapers?" she said reflecting on me, "Um, she didn't tell me!" I said with a current of nervousness, "I'm just giving you a hard time!" "oh thanks, if you don't mine can you show me around?", "Sure, it's my pleasure, I have to leave at 2:00 though I have to visit the St. Elizabeth hospital, my nephew got hurt his leg and something else playing skate boarding, he is such a pain sometimes!". "Oh" I said trying not to sound not interested. "Well boys will be boys, let's get to work!" That day was amazing everyone after Betsey came in were perfect. The exact people came in at the same exact time Larraine said they would.

At about 6:00 all the men came storming in, it was all so fast they came in and out if was fun. Some of the men obviously new each other and joked with each other half the jokes were actually quite funny, and some others were boring and mannish. I stood there quietly and waited for all the men to get out. Soon all the men were out and I were so happy to leave. I turned off the lights, closed the door, and locked it up; it was one moment in my life where I felt some mature! I went to Norbert's for dinner alone and put the money on my staff money.

I had a grape, a hamburger, some carrot sticks, and some chips and I had a coke to end it all off. I chowed down and then noticed a guy, he had black hair, and was muscular, he had a cop uniform and he was coming right at me, as he came toward me, he walked right in front of me. Good, I thought to myself he didn't notice I and then accidentally I flicked my knife out to the isle, he heard the noise and turned around and then he noticed me!

Chapter 6

Meeting new

Betsey's story that day

It was 7:00 am time for me to wake up. I stoked my long red hair and put it out of the bun I recently had in, I checked my calendar, today was a Tuesday, right off the back I knew I would be visiting Larraine today, I held my breath excitingly and let it out smoothly. I took off my cloths and put on my bath robe, I headed toward my bathroom, and I undid the robe and took a step in the shower. It was cold as usual but it was warmer than some lofts were, but I didn't care because I liked my loft.

In the shower I shampooed my lathering hair and stood without doubt I would have a good day. I got out of the shower and realized it was late. I hurried to get my hair in a bun and hoped it looked good with my other features. I went to my bed and picked up some cloths I hadn't washed but smelled fine, I picked them up and put them on.

Today I was meeting my nephew at the hospital. I hurried along; I took some cereal and some milk and poured it in a bowl. I sat down at the table munching on the cereal. Finally the only solid in my bowl was some crumbs, and the milk was still in there so I sipped it down, so I could save milk. Right after I put my bowl in the dish washer the phone rang. I looked on caller ID and it said Kasha, Linda, also known as my mother.

I answered the phone with a pathetic smile just realizing I was very weary. I said on to the phone "Hi mom what's up?", "How's my almost 25 girl doing?" my mom said with a positive attitude. "That's right were already in the month October, which means my birthday is four days away!" I said feeling a kind of happy tone. "That's right dear, and I already got your invitations ready if you can stop by and get them and go to the post office and mail them that would be great!" "Right, sure I'll leave right now!" I said now with a deepest tone. "Okay that's honey I'll see you soon bye" she said now realizing I was sleepy.

I got my bright red shoes on, and got out the door; I locked it tight, and headed to the elevator. There was a man in it with a police outfit on. "Hi" I said realizing how his black thick hair was very cute, and his features looking quite beautiful. "Hi my name is Kyle, I'm down the hall, where do you live?" he asked now kind of interested in me. "Well, I live at 24 A what room number do you have?", "I'm 29 A; we live so close and yet never met." "Wait you're the number where when I pass by I always here screaming in the morning and sometimes at night!" I said with a strange curious attitude. "Yeah, it's no big deal, water hurts my eyes, and it's very strange!"

"It's alright, I find that attractive!" I said now with a flirting attitude. At that moment the elevator came we both stepped in. "thanks, I find you really attractive but how old are you?" Oh no this was a problem please tell me I wasn't flirting with a 17 year old! "Oh um I'm 24!", "I knew it was too good to be true, I'm 16 I live on my own because I can, and my parents are rich but I still have to work, I'll knock on your door if I ever want to chat." He said now kind of jerkish.

"Well, I'm too old for you but I'll tell you any girl would want to date you!" I said flirting with a junior in high school. "Ha, see you later!" he said now even. The elevator got to a jilt and he headed out the elevator the opposite way I did then we went the same way to our cars, he went in his cop car I went into my snazzy orange jeep.

I was on the highway and I got to my mom's house, she had the envelopes ready at the door step. I got them, said hello, and went back to my car. I raced to the post office realizing I was late for Larraine. I was at the post office finally; I got out of my car and ran to the mail box. By now my hair was a mess and took my bun out to realize the bun wasn't in my hair it was more like a retarded pony tail I tried to fix it but it was un fixable I finally put them in and ran back to my car. I put in my keys and raced to the late hotel gift store.

I parked my car and found myself in the first doors faster than ever... I got to the lobby and opened the door to the gift store. I was clearly astonished to see someone new working there! It wasn't Larraine it was someone much younger but looked almost exactly like her! "Where's Larraine" is said in a weird holler I then realized I probably hurt her feelings so I said "Why I'm sorry I'm acting this way you see me and Larraine are friends and…" before I could say anymore she said "Hi I'm Melissa, I am the new clerk, Larraine retired, she wishes everyone she met the best of luck though.". "That's too bad, I'm not saying anything bad about you honey but I'm going to miss her very much!" I said suddenly realizing I was crying.

"Well I'm going to be good to, say Larraine said you do good putting the newspapers away, is that true?" she said with a little assuring tone, I then smiled and said "You remind me so much of her, she looked almost exactly like you!'. "Aw that's so sweet!" she said with a sudden burst of happiness. "That's nice, now where are the new newspapers?" I said trying to give her a hard time because I knew she probley didn't know where they were, "Um, she didn't tell me!" she said with a current of nervousness, "I'm just giving you a hard time!" I said trying hard not to laugh. "oh thanks, if you don't mine can you show me around?" she said with a mock, "Sure, it's my pleasure, I have to leave at 2:00 though I have to visit the St. Elizabeth hospital, my nephew got hurt his leg and something else playing skate boarding, he is such a pain sometimes!" I said trying to bore her. "Oh" she said. "Well boys will be boys, let's get to work!" It was almost 2:00 and I was so fascinated in Melissa I didn't want to leave but I had to. "Listen Melissa I got to go, I will see you again some other time." I said trying to sound perfect. "Okay she said with a smile mock. I then ran out of the store and smiled. I ran to the parking lot, and ran into my car. "Ouch!" I said with a grin. I opened the door and put in my key. Before I knew it I was there. I parked in a good spot and unlocked the doors.

I got out and headed towards the lobby. I opened the doors, and headed to the front desk to tell them I need to see him. "Hello" barked the lady at the front desk. I could tell she was in her 40's. "Hi, can I please see, Ivy Dandier, please?"... "Yes, he's one busy kid today." She said with a grin. "What, who's with him?" "She aunt tell me but she looked around fifteen to seventeen." She said now untested. "Are you okay?" I said kind of snoopy...

"Yeah, I'm fine here's the key go ahead!" "I grabbed the key and searched my mind if he told me he had another guest coming. And who was it, was it his girl friend, was it one of his girls that are friend's friend, or was it one of his cousins. I exhaled and went into the elevator. I went up to his floor. The doors of the elevator slid open, and then I got out. I raced down the hospital hall way. And I heard talking in there. Then I heard nothing, I put the key in silently, and pushed the door in and that's when I realized it was a girlfriend.

They were in the room smooching, I tried to feel the romance in it but It almost looked to good, something I never had, right then they noticed me. "Hi, I'm sorry should I leave?" the girls features were gorgeous the flowing long blonde hair, went down to her elbow and looked thick as ever. "No, stay, you both stay!" Ivy said with a frown then a grin. "No where were we again Demi?" he said then started smooching her again. It looked like he was torturing her now that I was here!

"No Ivy I want to leave I need to get back to Melissa!" the girl said, I wondered if it was the same Melissa that I met today... "NO!" He said now in a deep tone.

Demi and I looked at each other scared.

Chapter 7

My History

Ivy's story that day

"You have a visitor, can I let her come on up?!" the front office lady said on the intercom, "Yeah!" I said back to the intercom without a hesitation. I took a large gasp, and let it out feeling foolish. I looked at my cast with only one named signed on it. My heart was reckless it was pumping so hard, she was here! I heard a knock on the door I pulled my hair to an interesting posture, and checked my breath. It was fine. "COME IN!" I shouted. She came in "Hi!" she said! "Did you get my present, I know you didn't!" she joked with me but for some reason she was right. "Shoot! I'm sorry!" I said now pouting, "Its fine, I didn't want one like I said!" she said, I smiled an approving smile. I got up from my bed and said "I find you very attractive today!" She blushed, and before I knew it we kissed on the lip. It was a long kiss. I kissed with flare; it wasn't that special it was my 13th kiss!

"I love you", I said with a grin after the kiss.

She could say nothing I felt embarrassed as if I did something wrong. I knew this was over a 1,000 with my dad! Right then I and Ivy noticed a woman over by the door just about to leave, then she noticed we noticed her so she turned around in shock, and acquires.

Hi, I'm sorry should I leave?" she said with a jealous grin. "No, stay, you both stay!" I said with a frown then a grin I wanted them both to stay. "Now where were we again Demi?" I said then started smooching her again... It looked like she was breathless and wanted me to back off!

"No Ivy I want to leave I need to get back to Melissa!" Demi said, "NO!" I said now in a deep tone trying really hard for her to stay here with me. Demi and my aunt hesitated and stared at each other. "So Demi, still want to hear about my family's history?" I said with a glare of sadness. "Sure, but can your aunt stay too?" Demi said looking frightened. "Ill stay!" my aunt said "I want to hear about our history, and I can help If you need me!" "Sure, you both stay, so let's start at the beginning. Once upon a true time my great, great, great, great, great grandma settled down in Sligo, Ireland. She and her parents were very Irish, had mustaches, red hair, big smiles, black shoes, the whole red hot deal! One day my great, great, great, great, great grandma whose name was Rose was sitting on a wood stump next to the Garavogue river, when a man with bright yellow hair sat next to her his name was Ember.

They somewhat chatted, about their history and got fascinated in each other. They went on a couple outings until one night they were trying to have a baby. With good news Rose was having a baby. Her parents soon found out and they were not pleased, they were also expecting... They had a long talk and then soon after Rose and Ember got married. After being wed they had their baby names Schaller. Schaller had a bad life, his parents Rose and Ember loved each other to much they kept having babies. Soon there were 14 in the family and they stopped. There was Margaret, Lonnie, Peter, Sunder, Monoester, Patrice, Patrick, Lily, Bradley, Tendefrurder, Kendra, Mona, Katie, and finally Tim. Tim had a funny life; he loved jokes and pranks, once that got him in trouble though.

Tim met a girl named Joan she had brunette hair and freckles, she was very thin and was very deeply recognized by guys. She was the cute girl all the male's loved, and even some girls. She had a partner named Daniel; he was all the girls favorite, so they were a perfect match. One day, people found out something horrifying to Daniel, Joan was having a baby with Tim. Soon after they became divorcees and Tim, had to merry Joan.

Once the baby was born, Joan got murdered by Daniel, she left a note saying get more Tim. Which meant she wanted more children for him and she thought it would make him a better person. He burned the letter and never married again but kept having babies. Then one eve, Joan' ghost appeared, and was disappointed in him, the next day Tim found out all the people he tried to have babies with had had them and all died and soon he had to take care of all 8.

Joan still haunts relatives saying she wants more babies. Mona also had a different kind of story, once at school she met a girl named Madera, she was beautiful, and she was from Sweeten and transferred here to Ireland. All the boys loved her and none loved Mona, she moaned a lot and soon her name was Mona Moaner. Every day a boy asked her to go out with her but she just moaned. Soon after one boy asked her she died. And Madera was never seen again. Some of my relatives thought that Madera just died, but some other's believed that Mona pushed her off a cliff and Mona accidentally fell to.

One of my favorite stories out of all the kids was Sunder. He was considered St. Sunder in their family. Once on an ordinary day Sunder was traveling through a woods with his sister Margaret. Margaret was only three years old and Sunder was 11. They were going through the forest smoothly. Then Sunder heard a voice it was not male of female it said "Sunder please take Margaret and yourself back home go back the same way you came and run.

Sunder did what the voice told him to and the next day something terrible happened. They found out that the forest they were in had angry bears in it, and if they went any farther they would run into them. Another thing happened with Sunder once Sunder was walking home from a friend's house; before he went out the door he heard the same voice. Sunder your dad is coming to pick you up doesn't leave without him.

His dad came there and took Sunder home, the next day they heard that there was a murder on the same street that he had to go on to get to his house last night, so Sunder was the most catholic and most respectful he became a priest and died of cancer, when he was 40, he was one of my favorite ancestors. So that's all my family's history... Here's a little history about me. I am 16, my birthdays in August, I love you, I lived in Arlington Heights, and my dad dies four years back."

My history is boring his is amazing "That was beautiful, I got to go bye!" I said with a grin.

Chapter 8

C.O.P.S

Kyle's Story that day

I opened the door to the Late Hotel, I stood there empty handed and noticing that I still had my cop uniform still on. I opened the door and went into the lobby; the pictures on the wall were beautiful in many ways. I was there for a reason, to have dinner at Norbert's. I loved Norbert's the hamburgers are truly well made, and the sliced Asian rice makes me feel important to their history.

I finally got to the doors of the restrount and smelled the great taco familiar smell. I looked around all the tables were full, the waiter said they were booked but if you found someone to sit by you could go there... I then paced through the aisles trying to look for an appropriate person, scanning the faces of many I didn't know who to choose. I went passed a girl looked my age, that would be a good possibility. When I went passed her she was staring at me and I didn't have a good way to ask her so I decided I would leave, as I passed her I heard a utensil drop, I looked back to see the girl just about to get on her knees. I raced back to her table and picked the utensil up and grinned.

"Hi my names Kyle, I'm sorry do you mind if I sit by you?" I said looking pleased, "sure," she chocked out, and she was beautiful her features incredible, but her eyes were quite amazing. "Thanks, so what's your name" I pushed out. "My name is Melissa; wow your, your gorgeous!" Melissa said flirting with me in a laugh. "Thanks, I try, so how old are you?" I said with an edgy tone. "Well, I'm 16!" she said, now looking beautiful. "Me to, this is kind of lame but I find you really attractive." I said now feeling a little flirty myself. She stared at me her eyes changed pink out of know where. I took a huff and then said "WOW your eyes just turned pink!" I said with an interesting tone.

"My eyes are very strange, but your eyes just turned green from blue, too!" she said telling the truth. "What, I'll be right back." I said getting out of my seat to go look in the bathroom mirror. I raced to the bathroom to see the transformation; I got in the bathroom and saw my new green eyes. I chocked a little scream, and was then impressed by how awesome they looked. I raced out of the bathroom, and then sat back down.

"Your right, would you be mad if I kissed you right now?" I said really interested in her. "Not at all!" she said now happy with my sentence. We both kissed from one side to the other, at that moment we knew we were in love and could share are deepest secrets with one another. After the kiss we stared at each other. "Wait a second" she said with a jumpy tone. "If your eyes change colors, do you eyes hurt in the shower?" she said now looking pretty with her long brown hair. "Yes, they do, how did you know?" I said now looking very surprised. "Well, you see my eyes change colors to, same with my friends and they hurt once they touch water!" she said now looking very positive.

"Wow do you have any other info?" I said now very interested. "Well, you see there are only four intelligent eyes like this in the world, and it is said that the four are so close that if there looking for each other it's the hardest thing to find in the world! And now we have three intelligent eyes, so we need to find the fourth and then, it is said that something incredible will happen!

"WOW!" I said now almost scared that I have eyes that can bring unknown power to the world! "So tell me what's your life" she said now looking skeptical. "Well you see since I think I can trust you right?" I said, "Of course!" she blurted. "Well, I am part of an origination group called Curious Opinions plus Sacrifice, which is what I like to call C.O.P.S. We all have a mission, to become worldwide actors. The reason why it's secret is because it's against the law, being a police officer, fire fighter, ambulance helper, and war men that's not certified you can be in BIG trouble. And being able to answer 911 is against the law, too.

But if we continue this job for three years and not get caught you get to become a lead in a musical on Broadway! Curious is in there because we're all curious on the subject we choose, you can't just pick out of a hat and say I want to do that, you have to choose something that you want to do. Opinions is in there because some people choose a job and they have some opinions on it, that of course we give to the government, so they don't arrest the whole clan of C.O.P.S. Now plus is in there just to introduce the next word. So sacrifice is in there, because if you get caught you can't blame anything on C.O.P.S, and you lose all the years you had before you went to jail. It's very scary at points!" I said terrified that I shouldn't of told her.

"Well your secret is safe with me, I promise!" she said with a peaceful smile. "So tell me some risky moments you had during this job and how far you are through the process?" "Well, three days ago this girl was driving to slow, and I felt it was my responsibility to give her a ticket, which of course is a counterfeit, but of course she would find out, and it would get me arrested, but right when she noticed me and pulled over I had to take my acting skills to a high level! I was scared to death though the nerves broke in.

I pulled over thinking she might make a run for it which would be wonderful, but she didn't. We waited in the cars for a minute. She then got out so I got out, "I'm Officer Kern and I just need to see your driver's license and I'm done!" I said of course she would know I was a fake why didn't I just use my name, her eyes changed from blue to dark maroon the change frightened me, she then choked out "don't you need to collect money and give me a ticket?"

She knew it I was scared, it frightened me. Then right behind her was a brown mustang which was a real undercover cop car, I raced to the wheel and shifted to the metal. I looked out the window and she wasn't standing up, she was lying on the ground. She probably fainted.

I then went faster considering I didn't want anything to do with her but I felt very guilty a guilty you only feel when you've done something terribly wrong! And I'm only two years into the process which means I only have a little more time, but I'm the only one left in my age level that had ever made it this far.

They told me they have contacted Federico the owner of C.O.P.S, and he said he has very good connections for Broadway, and he said it shouldn't be a problem. I always embrace the same answer but I hope I'm not getting ripped off!" I said feeling a little aqward. "Wait a second, wait the girl you saw had are eyes, I know the girl it was Demi!" she said with excitement. I sat there with a grin, feeling important in a way. She kissed my cheek, and said "How long can you stay tonight?" But before I could answer the girl that I pulled over interrupted me. "Melissa! I got to talk to you, sorry she has to leave" the girl said and then looked at me and I saw the terror in her changing now red eyes.

I was shocked in amusement. "What, he, ticket, fainted, dating, him, what!" she chocked out not making sense at all. "Calm down Demi, breath!" Melissa said with a mocking tone to it. "You see, I met Kyle tonight, and I know he pulled you over, but he's actually very nice, and he has a story about what happened during the time it happened, and he has the same eyes as us!" she blurted out sounding like a teacher teaching stupid four year olds.

"Wow, I'm totally sorry, forgive me what happened, and I'm sure Melissa will tell you what happened latter. I'm sorry I don't have time to chat; I have to get up early tomorrow. I then scotched out of my chair trying to sort out what had just happened I took a deep breath and sighed. I went down to isle of the restrount and went out the doors. Just then I realized I need to use the facilities; I went to the door of the restroom and realized I had forgotten my wallet at the booth; I raced back to see them not there and the wallet missing. I pruned my back and realized that she used me.

I slicked my hair back and used the restroom, I stormed to the parking lot, and then got to my car, and I realized there was a number on the car. It read

HAHAHAHAHA I STOLE YOUR WALLET, JUST KIDDING CALL ME I LOVE YOU

1847-900-9231

3 LOVE MELISSA!

Chapter 9

The Idea

"Wow, I'm totally sorry, forgive me what happened, and I'm sure Melissa will tell you what happened latter. I'm sorry I don't have time to chat, I have to get up early tomorrow!" he said with a fake frown. Obviously he needed to just go. He waited and then scotched the long slick butterscotch bench and left the door.

"Isn't he the hottest thing that has ever stepped foot on earth?" Melissa said with a wacky tired tone. "What ever that guy scares me, here you forgot to give him your celphone. "SHOOT!" she said now with a forgotten tone. "Lets go me have to find his car!" she said. We rushed out of the restaurant as fast as a demoded roller coaster.

We ran through the lobby screaming in terror he would never find us again. We went out the double doors and screamed outside. "So which one do you think it is?" Melissa said mocking her bad luck, it turns out a lot of cars were here! "It's this one!" I said, dreaming it was, but for some strange feeling inside my open stomach it told me this one was it! We raced to the car and I looked in my purse for a sticky note. I got one out as soon as I found it; she had a pen and shakily wrote a sentence.

We raced back to the doors and headed to the elevator shaft, we ran through the halls, and passed the swimming pool entrance and got in as it was about to leave. "FEW!" She said with a disorganized tone. "Let's hope that was our car!" I said zippering my purse back up. Once the elevator was firmly steady and the silver doors opened I raced out of them like nothing happened. I went down the hall feeling on top of the whole wide world. I took a breath only half way there. Melissa kept running. This was official I was a better swimmer and Melissa was a triathlon winner!

But I would consider myself amazingly skinnier, although she was also quite thin. I was finally at my room, Melissa waited for me because she didn't yet have a key. "When are you going to give me a key?" she said with an unsatisfied tone. "When I can trust you!" I said with a laugh. She huffed. I opened the door and to my surprise I was first one in. I chuckled still laughing at my un funny joke to Melissa.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" she said with an erupted final smile. "Well I was thinking learn more about our eyes, now that we found three, we only need one more!" I said with a boring tone. "Wow, that would be fun here ill go get your laptop." She said now kind of happy. "I rented some books about ancient history about are eyes to." I said giving in. I took a breath and headed towards my bed where they were piled.

She glanced at the books and then glared at me and spit out "Well, I'll use the computer and you can read! How does that sound?", "Oh alright, here take one book though. "FINE!" she said with anger, laughter tone. We looked for a while seeing basically nothing until the .org came into place.

"Hey look at this! It says that if we take control of the color of our eyes and proceed to take care of the color of them we can unlock powers out of this world." Melissa said with an opinion. "Wow, here look at this book. It has a map to a person that can teach us the control and strength of our eyes!" I aid blurting out. "Wow, look this website is confirmed by and it says everything here is true. And look here, it says that if you are in a place where many things, humans, and places are the four will somehow be there together." She said.

"This is strange on so many levels!" I claimed.

"I know, who do thing the fourth member of the group is" Melissa groaned out. "I have no clue!" I said with an erosion behavior. "Wow look here it claims that Jesus had this eye sight to and were the next people to have it." I jolted out with confused eyes. "So where do you think we should go?" she jogged out. I starred at her now changing blue eyes to red. "I know!" she jotted out! "The Mall!" she said with a face of brilliant eyes. "That's perfect ever since the day I got my side kick three I wanted to go, and it's just smart!" I said with a tone of laughter.

"Well do you want to go tomorrow?" I chocked out. "Sure!" she said with a sense I never heard her say before. "I'm going to bring Ivy, which reminds me I had my first kiss today and I'm so pleased on how it was, and his family is loaded with history so interesting my hotels history is pointless. "Wow, I kissed Michael today; it's like my 7th kiss." She blurted. "Well let's get some sleep I think that's what we need!" I said with a sudden restless behavior.

I yawned and went to my bed; she went to her homemade bed and went right to sleep! "Night!" I said with a sugary tone. She didn't reply. I went straight to bed and had the weirdest dream ever! The dream was weird and taught me a lot, but for some reason I knew that this dream was real.

"Mona, Moaner, Mona, Moaner" laughed a boy, "I'm going to kill you someday" screamed a girl which was apparently Mona. "I'm going to the cliff to read. Bye" Mona called to her mom.

"Bye Mona" the mom said in a scary tone. The was skipping to the lakeside and then climbed a big steep mount. Before she got to the top a girl which was obviously Madera said "you sucker, I'm gunna kill you!" she said in a mean, voice! "

She skipped up and up until she made it to the top of the refreshing air Mont. She was reciting a lot of Shakespeare she was finally done and in front of the cliff, then out of know where the girl came right at her. She then pushed Mona off, Mona held on with one hand on one part of the Mont, then Madera was crushing her fingers, she couldn't hold on any longer, she then had a plan, she took her hand and held onto Madera's leg and then Madera fell in while trying to climb up Madera held Mona's leg. Mona went collapsing on Madera at the bottom; Unfortunately Mona didn't survive while Madera did! Madera ripped the hair and guts out of Mona to survive. Mona moaned all of a sudden and her ghost appeared. And then Mona sucked the living dead out of Madera and Madera still lived. One night people found her body, and with bad news she was covered in her own blood.

I woke up instantly as I saw the figure. "AHHH" I screamed only thinking of terror. "Your up sleepy head let's get dressed were going to the mall today remember!?" Melissa said with a funny sick tone. "Are you alright?" I asked. Right before she said the first syllable her phone rang. She jumped quick in the air and raced to see who it was. Of course and unknown number. "Hello, o my God Hey, Yeah, Of course, wait how did you know? Oh that's sweet, yeah, love you, of course, why, oh that's fun, haircut, aw that's cute, ha, love you, bye! She hung up the phone in an instant and told me Michael saw we were going to the mall and it just so happens that he needed a haircut.

"SHOOT, I forgot to call Ivy" I stammered. "I raced to my phone and realized he was still in a boot. "Hi, sweet, that stinks, are you out of the hospital? yeah, do you want to come to the mall with me Melissa and this other dude? Aw that's cute, okay meet me at my home, its room 12 A sweet 2i, yeah, late Hotel, Lenneanneford, Lane, Okay bubby, bye.

"Okay he's coming!" I said to Melissa after I hung up. "Yeah now were going to find our fourth with Ivy Melissa I'm so lucky to have him!" I said feeling kind of nervous. "Its going to be alright ive already fallen in love with Michael no need for any cat fights today!" she said with an official woven smile.

"Let's go now!" I said hoping she would say yes!!!!!!!

"Alright!" she said now racing to the door!

Chapter 10

Mall Madness

We got out of the door laughing at something probley very ludicrous. I smashed the door shut and headed down the hall with wide frantic grins with our now red faces. I raced toward the elevator, soon Melissa found out we were racing and headed there, too! Obviously she beat me by so little it was a funny thought that I never will beat her at racing.

We got to the silver shaft doors of the new elevator. We took a large grasp and stepped in one foot by the other. I twirled my hair in the elevator while Melissa was chewing on her beautiful beat up red nails. Suddenly the shaft opened we took a breath and let it out with a loud hissing sound. Again we got one foot by the other, we stopped by the now full pool with happy guests cooling off in the now luxury pool.

I noticed then that I haven't been swimming; it was wither because of what happened that day or the response that Melissa gave it. We headed back to the lobby with satisfied wide grins, we were breathing heavily and before I knew it we ran into my parents, which had childish smiles on. "Yes parents" trying to sound foolish of British folks. They laughed a hum and went to what they were about to say "Guess what honey your brother got a part in the school play at Northwestern college!" my mom said with a now very pleased grin.

"Okay, whatever me and Melissa are heading off to the mall for the first time ever, well be back around supper, and we might bring a couple boys with if you catch my drift." I said now feeling determined. Melissa and I shared a little giggle, by the expression they both had. We did are new and edited handshake and went off. They didn't bother saying bye because what I just said, but Melissa and I just barked with laughter still seeing their widely open faced, mouth dropped, and hair dazzled looks.

We went to the parking lot and saw Ivy in the back seat of my convertible. "Wow, where's your car? I asked with superstition. "I didn't bother, I walked, and does it matter?" he said kind of making fun of me. "Not really, hey what happened I was at the hospital and did you leave after I left?" I said in confusion? "Basically, my boot is still on sadly but the doctor informed me that I didn't break it just hurt it, I'm sorry if I said I broke it to anyone!" he shouted, Melissa stepped back. "Okay, let's go!" I shouted mocking him, I heard him laugh in the back seat. Melissa snorted. "Oh I'm sorry hi I'm Ivy!" Ivy said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Melissa, there's this guy I really like coming, don't change his mind on me!" Melissa said furiously. "Okay, don't worry I will change his mind!" he jolted back when I started the car.

"I really hope you don't mean that in a mean way!" she said with a frown. "Kids!" I shouted. "If this is the appropriate way to talk, go ahead and be ten year old twin siblings. "Okay ill be quiet." Ivy said now kind of scared. Melissa huffed and turned to the window. "MELISSA!" I said with an unsure tone. "Oh alright!" she declared.

We got to St Clair Square Shopping Center and headed to the door to the main mall. "Okay guys here's the plan we go to the barber shop first then we go looking for the fourth. "YOU FOUND THE THIRD." Ivy thundered out "WHO IS HE/HER!" Ivy again growled out. "It's my boyfriend!" Melissa answered. They scowled as they got into the brown domed building.

To our surprise Kyle was already waiting for us in the main entrance, he looked shallow with his hair cut more distanced but his new hair was hot, cut like a model. "Hey, girl" he said with a smile to Melissa, "Hey sugar bomb!" they kissed for a minute, me and Ivy both looked disgusted. Me and Ivy shared a laugh and went on our way. "So do you want to do what they did?" I said with a cocky tone. "No thanks." He said trying to sound like he didn't mean it. "Oh well." I claimed.

I took a huff. I really did want to kiss him, his features amazing with his hair now calm and not in the wind. We entered the first store and no luck, again another store, no luck. Indeed we weren't having any kind of luck. Each person we saw had normal eyes, there was one that looked blue, and the person said they had green. But I studied that was normal, we were having no luck at all, puffs of air were sent through each store, but we were all kind of happy that none of them did, no one had features like us in the whole entire store. Soon we decided we all had to go to the bathroom. We entered the bathrooms vastly knowing time was almost up.

I and Melissa didn't have any chit chat; we did our business and got out! To our surprise the guys weren't out yet. We stood out there for a good ten minutes. We then heard a loud deep scream in the men's bathroom me and Melissa both jumped a little and tilted towards there bathroom. Right after the scream to boys came out and those boys were Kyle and Ivy. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I shouted out, and then looked at some people looking at me. I then blushed and realized they weren't going to tell me till there was no one with us.

"Will tell you; let's get out of here first though!" Kyle said in a whisper. "I agree." Melissa said frightened. "Let's go!" Ivy hushed out. "Okay, Okay!" I said a little scared. We raced through the dome shaped main hall, and finally got to the doors. We pulled the doors opened, and of course Ivy held it for everyone. "So what happened?" I hollered after we got out of the building!

"Will tell you in the car!" Kyle protested with a grin. Melissa raced to the car before any of the boys. I raced behind Ivy turns out Kyle; quite beat me and Ivy, too! Melissa and Kyle shared their enjoyment by hi fiving, Ivy groaned and got in the car. They all got in the car, and I took drivers sear, everyone wanted to be with their couples so Melissa switched with Ivy. "Hey Kyle where's your car?" I asked quite suspicious. "I walked. So we found out who the person was. "WHO we got to go back and get him or her." I said with a tone of happiness, "Who is it!" Melissa scowled. "ME!" Ivy said!

"Everyone in the car except Melissa and I kept moving, me and Melissa stood frozen. "Tell us the story!" I managed to choke out. "Well you see Ivy and I were washing are hands. When we reached for soap but there was none. Ivy looked underneath and then a soap drop fell from the container and got in his eyes. I helped him and put water in his eyes. He screamed. I knew it then, I got some toilet paper. I asked if he was okay and then I looked at his eyes, they were turning brown to green to red to purple and then stayed at blue. It was freaky, we raced out and saw you guys motionless and then you know what happened." Michael said with a desirously tone.

"AHHH!" I and Melissa both said! "I'm so happy, now we can be the same thing!" I told Ivy with a suspenseful tone. I stepped on the metal heading the direction of my family's hotel. On the way there, Michael told me about COPS. And he told Ivy the same exact wordings but in a soulful whisper.

"So guys, do you guys want to stay the night?" I asked actually meaning do you want to sleep with me Ivy. "Sure!" Michael said with a sudden burst of happiness. "How about you Ivy?" I asked hoping he would say yes! "Do you have space?" he asked sounding claustrophobic. "Of course silly!" I said with a funny tone. "Sure." He sound with no flavor at all! "Okay, here let's stop at each other's houses to get your guises stuff okay? I asked with a funny monish tone. I stared at Michael, did Melissa have the better boy, and I stared at Ivy. I don't know I told myself. Does he really like me? I answered for him. Of course. Does my breath smell. I took a breath then smelled really hard no. Am I now unattractive?

That I don't know!

Chapter 11

The Plan

We got to my Hotel with mild glance smiles at one another. We each took a breath once we entered for this was the first time Ivy met my parents. I knew they weren't overall protective but having a boyfriend is tough for them I am truly there last daughter. I took a sigh and opened the door to the lobby Ivy kissed my now red cheeks. He claimed it was going to be fine. There was a hoarse tone to his usually relishing tone.

Melissa held tight hands with Kyle; he almost looked defined like he was happy with the fourth. It was a strange day, raining off and on, but the tone of the sun wasn't the usual yellow, it was a strange sage, and an orange flavor mixed in. Maybe it was a glitch or something I don't know but what I saw was an amazing sight that only happens when you least expect it.

Melissa and the two boys raced to the elevator shaft I didn't bother. Once I saw Ivy he was running very fast, faster than the other two, he was as fast as light speed. I remembered how Melissa and Kyle had beaten Ivy when they hurried to the car; there were several moments where I didn't know why he wouldn't run in his full potential. I then realized he might have stayed behind for me. The thought was restless, both Kyle and Melissa stood in horror, how they would never beat the intelligent legs of Ivy.

They stood frozen waiting for me at the silver shaft doors of the elevator. I took a huff realizing that I was not in good running shape. I wasn't eating much either, and that really doesn't help. I decided that I would order room service for the gang and hope they enjoy Norbert's. Me and Melissa stepped in Ivy was just standing there and pulled at Kyle's shirt.

Kyle realized it and they didn't make it in, on time so they would have to wait for us to go up. I stood in the elevator oblivious on what the boys were speaking about. Melissa claimed she knew nothing but the strange tone of laughter caught in the way and I realized she knew something.

The silver shaft doors opened with a bang and we go out and waited for the boys. We sent the elevator down for the boys, and they eventually got on. Melissa was biting her red nails, while I was twirling my blonde thick hair. The doors finally open and we saw the boys laughing and cussing. Melissa did nothing, while I rolled my eyes which now were a tone of earth green. "Hey!" I said now just realizing that Ivy stuck his mouth on mine and swarming my hair around, I took his head and tried to get him off so I could breathe. Kyle pulled at his hair and then he let go, he was smiling and I realized he was drunk. Kyle was drunk to that's why Ivy wanted Kyle to wait, so they both could share a drink.

Before I could look at Melissa reaction she was swabbing and Kyle's face looking like she was trying to get his tongue out. I breathed and raced back to my room bursting with tears. Ivy followed me and he was faster then I, I was sobbing and he was trying to get me on the ground so I would lose control and kiss him back. I cussed a few times while he struggled to get to my lips. It was terror for me, wasn't a peck enough, what made him kissing nature.

"STOP!" I cried out hoping Melissa would smack him like she did to the drunks on the way to the hotel. "Get off her!" I didn't realize the voice, until I saw the face, it was Kyle, Melissa punched Ivy and the face and he fell to the ground. "What's wrong with him?" I said now just realizing my face was swollen with tears. "Its gunna be okay Demi, I'm sorry, at the mall restroom he got drunk then he had some more in the elevator, he offered me some, but I rejected, the elevator motion must of kicked in the liquor. I'm sorry!" Kyle said with an improving smile. "That idiot, I don't like him anymore!" Melissa said with a refreshing tone.

"I don't know, I'm so confused!" I blurred out. My face was dead white, and my now my confused frown, turned unto a laugh. "Alright, that bozo made a BIG mistake?!?!" I said with a tough tone. "Kiss me I'm Irish!" Ivy said waking up from his back knocked out sleep. "Ewe get a life dork!" I sighed with a laugh, soon Kyle, and Melissa chocked out giggles, and I just grinned in disappointment. We walked to my room, Ivy was still drunk but it was getting over with. He still wouldn't answer any of my questions.

"So guys, I think since we have the four that we should make a trip up to Lack tower Mountain so we can discover the person on the mountain!" Melissa said. Ivy groaned, and went to sleep. Kyle looked happy with the idea, yet angry of the response of Ivy. I took a laugh and said "Me hiking, HA!" I said sarcastically. "Well will drive up, and then walk probley 2 miles!" Kyle said with an unsatisfied puff! "Well!" I said protesting. "You know you have to do it!" Melissa gagged. "I have to pee!" Ivy said running to my room. "You're not going the right way!" I said with a grin, "AHHH just show me where the fricken bathroom is bitch!" he hollered with a grin!

I started sobbing. "Who the hell do you think you are you fricken bastard!" Melissa said with a deep groan. I sobbed with a wimpier. I covered my eyes with my palms and stood empty handed with a frown. "Girls hold on! Wow, get a grip you retard, damnit get a grip!" Kyle groaned with a deep hallow voice. I rushed to my room holding Melissa's hot hand, and she was quite scared for me. I put the key in the door and coughed and sobbed. We got in. "What the hell went wrong!" I said with a sad tone. "Dems, I'm so sorry I, Kyle's handling this." Melissa said with a refreshing tone. "AHHHH, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, FRICK, I HATE HIM, AHHHH!" I said angry and crying. "Okay, okay, you can, Kyle just took all the liquor on him and he's watching Ivy every step. Ivy peed in his pants, and Kyle beat him!" Melissa said looking at me with her rainbow eyes.

"Ah that bitch deserved that!" I said with a grin. "Ha, I know right!" Melissa said locking the door! I rushed to hug her. We stayed there for a while hugging. "Damnit!" Melissa said! She rushed to the bathroom. I heard her scream. I knocked I saw her face a white tan. It was as white as a ghost. "Frick are you okay?" I said with my earthly eyes toning very dark. "I have something to tell you!" she said with a dark smile. "I can see the future!". "Ha, wow!" I said my tears swarming around my cheek like a waterfall.

"I'm fine but ever since I found out about my eyes, this glitch happens everyone with the eye sight has a glitch in their powers, too!" she said! "I have a power!" I said, "Of course haven't you noticed your eyes can trigged water, whatever you saw when your eyes first opened, you get that power, your tears our your problem, every day you will start to tear amazing amount of water that's your glitch, when I was first born I was at a place called PHYCIC where someone would tell you your future, my glitch is that my eyes turn inside out for a minute, and I see my eyes, and all my freckles suck in so I can see them to its very creepy. Kyle's power is he can track the scent of anyone in the world; he was born at an airport where people were in a machine called the sniffer to see if they were on drugs. His glitch is that he has a nose power outage, and for two hours of the day alls he can smell is his sent. Now Ivy

's was the most difficult to notice but he can control nature, he was born in the Amazon rainforest, and his glitch is that every day he gets addicted to drugs, but the drugs change every day, and the really bad ones to show on him or act on his body, they just go in and flow through and then just pass away. But some drugs like alcohol does act up and same with cigarettes, but those don't harm his body, he has a strange blood dream that rejects that kind of stuff, but they sometimes do act if the blood is full of sugar, since his blood stream is so strong he is unbelievably fast, too!" she said with a funny grin.

"WOW!" I said kind of frightened.


End file.
